1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a washer dryer and method for controlling the same, and more particularly, a washer dryer and method for controlling the same that improves drying performance in the condition of high temperature and high humidity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dryers dry laundry by blowing high temperature air (hot air) heated by a drying heater while rotating a drum that contains clothes or other objects (hereinafter referred to as ‘laundry’) that require drying. These days, washing machines equipped with such dryers (hereinafter, referred to as washer dryers) are on the market, which dries the laundry in a separate drying course, or in a drying course after completion of washing and spin-drying courses.
In general, the washer dryer may be categorized largely into a vented dryer that vents hot and humid air passed through the drum to the outside of the dryer and a condenser dryer that removes humidity from hot and humid air passed through the drum and forces the dried air to be circulated again in the drum.
The condenser dryer generally includes a drying system for dehumidification using a condensing duct and water, which requires more consumption power, more water usage, and more drying time because of very low dehumidification efficiency due to a limited area of the condensing duct.
In contrast, the vented dryer dehumidifies by circulating air in the dryer, which requires low power consumption, no water usage, and short drying time as compared with the condenser dryer. However, it requires a venting hose, and if the venting hose becomes stuffed (blocked), drying performance of the vented dryer could be degraded.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.